Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{3}-7\dfrac{2}{11} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {7} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} - {7} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=12 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{2}{11}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{22}{33}-\dfrac{6}{33}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 12+\dfrac{16}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 12\dfrac{16}{33}$